


It's What's Inside That Counts

by orphan_account



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!2PCanada, Perverse Topic, Sexual Tension, Strong Language, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is an omega that has recently transferred from another school, and who's one of the first people he meets? An alpha that was nearly identical to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What's Inside That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from FF.Net  
> \---  
> I apologize for how confusing this gets to read.
> 
> Names & Nicknames used: 1P Canada - Mattie, Matthew; 2P Canada - Matt(Occasionally Matthew); 1P America - Alfred, Alfie, Al; 2P America - Alf, Alfred, Al

Everything in this world depended on hierarchy, ranks that you were born into depending on how your body was set up. There were three different ranks.

The bold and brave alphas were at the top of the hierarchy, this was a rank you would love to be born into, while the rank was not excluded to being male, there are rarely female whom end up in this rank. alphas have something special about them, especially the males. Along with being normally more dominant and aggressive than the others, the males would form a knot, much like that of a canines, when they 'mated' or had sex, especially with those of the omega rank whom were in heat.

The next in line were the betas, they make up a fair amount of the population, and basically, were just your Average Joe. Often, they would be a bit snide, or certain ones kind, but usually dominate over Omegas as well as submissive to an irritated alpha.

The lowest rank in the hierarchy were omegas. This rank is primarily female, with male omegas being possible, though rare. All members of this rank are able to go into heat, as well as being 'self-lubricating' while they were in heat. Typically, members of this rank are harassed, ganged up on, teased due to their normally submissive personalities and lack of strength.

Matthew, known as Mattie to his closest friends, despite his generally feminine figure and being the second-born in a set of twins, was actually an alpha in rank. Though if you ever talked to any of his friends, they'd say that he was mentally meant to be an omega. Timid and shy, he was basically a walking definition of the rank, except for his biological structure. Often when the strawberry blond would try to explain his rank to a new person, they would just scoff and think he was a beta or even an omega, despite having the scent of an alpha.

This was probably due to the fact that his twin, Alfred, was an alpha as well, and, well, lets just say he was overprotective of his brother. Which, in retrospect, was probably where Matthew's omega-like personality came from. Being protected like he was one by his brother for so long.

It was around the middle of a school year and reports were saying that there was a male omega transferring into the school from out of country. The bulk of the alphas in the school were going crazy, trying to figure out who the new 'prey', as some people called it, was, as well as a few of the betas. Due to the fact that there wasn't very much difference between what genders could do, most people in this world were what you would call pansexual, or in a heat-crazed alpha's case, just straight out sexual.

Matthew on the other hand, was just curious about the new omega. With being often mistaken for an omega, the alpha felt more or less a kind of kinship with them; though he knew not to hang out with his friends whom were omegas while they were in heat, as even he found controlling himself around one a tad difficult.

Quietly walking through the halls, Matthew sighed softly and held his stuff close to him, looking around a bit cautiously. Not looking ahead of him, the alpha made a small grunt sound when he bumped into somebody of similar build to him. Having a tight enough grip on his papers, his stuff didn't end up scattering all over the hallway, however, he did manage to catch a strong whiff of the scent of an alpha as he ended up with fluff right up his nose.

Getting a bit flustered from embarrassment, Matthew took a quick step back and nodded his head a bit, saying in a hurried manner, "Sorry for bumping into you, I guess I wasn't paying attention.."

"It's fine, it's not a really big deal or anything." The voice that spoke was unknown to the alpha, though it carried a tone that was deeper than his own.

Confused, Matthew looked up the other and was shocked to see a man that looked much like himself, only a tad taller, darker hair and a tiny bit darker of a complexion, and duller eyes was the one that he had bumped into.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Mattie reached out a hand and said, "I'm Matthew. Matthew Bonnefoy-Kirkland. And no, I'm not an omega..."

Chuckling, the other nodded a bit and shook Matthew's hand saying, "I'm a Matthew as well; though please, don't call me that or Mattie. I go by Matt instead. Just Matt. And yeah, your scent makes it pretty obvious that you're an alpha." He chuckled a bit, fixing the jacket that his brother loaned him for the day.

Sniffing the air, the alpha moved a tiny bit closer before catching a tiny bit of the other's actual scent. The scent of an omega. No wonder the other alphas were having such difficulty finding him, the guy looked like an alpha, acted like an alpha from what he could see, and thanks to the jacket he was smelling, that other than smelling like it was drowned in cologne, was strongly coated in the scent of an alpha.

Looking up a tad while moving in close, Matthew whispered out, "Are you that new omega?"

Though no emotion was visible on Matt's face, a scoffing sound was heard though. "What do you think, doe-eyes?"

Getting a bit flustered at the nickname the other adorned onto him, Matthew blushed faintly and said, "I think you smell like an omega in an alpha's jacket."

Matt groaned a bit before rolling his eyes and said, "Dammit.. my idiot of a brother said that this would work." He scowled a tiny bit, trying to think of ways he could possibly hurt his brother later, not realizing that he was basically trapping Matthew against the lockers, having never pulled away after spoken.

Suddenly, a snickering was heard from behind the duo as somebody said in a mocking tone, "Hey, new kid, it's not worth it to try to even think about knotting that boy you have there, apparently that little omega boy is really an alpha or some shit." The beta boy smirked a bit as he earned a glare from both of the Matthews.

Matt backed away from Matthew and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, though still staying close, hoping that nobody else would be able to smell his omega scent.

Matthew kept a bit flushed over before shaking his head some and clearing his mind the best he could. He glanced at the other and said, "What class do you have next?"

"Uh... erm... well... I have.." Matt pulled out his schedule from the jacket pocket and said, "Foods. It was kind of the only class they could squeeze me into on short notice for an elective... not to mention they saw it was fit for... you know.. somebody of my rank."

The alpha blinked for a moment before chuckling some and saying, "Don't worry, surprisingly there are a few alphas in there... including me. Though, I guess I don't really count since everybody believes me to be an omega." He rubbed the back of his head and added, "You know, it's kind of backwards. You look like an alpha to me, yet, you're an omega. I act like an omega to everybody, yet, I'm an alpha."

Nodding a bit, Matt followed after Matthew to class and stretched a bit, shifting a tad closer, trying to hide his scent more.

Getting another whiff of Matt's scent, Matthew tensed up a bit and moved closer to him as well, furrowing his brow as he forced himself to relax some. The strawberry blond carefully lead the other to the food's room, ending up with a mixture of both his own scent and Matt's scent on him.

After taking his seat, Matt soon joined Matthew's table, thinking while he looked the other over. After a few moments he spoke, "... you're cute."

It took a few moments for the words to hit Matthew but when they did, the boy turned a bright scarlet red and looked at the omega whom had spoken and stared blankly in shock, his mouth slightly agape. Unsure what to say, Matthew slowly closed his mouth and blinked a bit.

Matt smirked a tiny bit before hiding it and looking at the feminine alpha. He really did find the other male a bit adorable looking, even if he just basically looked like a slightly more girly version of himself. The omega soon set to work as class begun.

By the time that lunch had arrived, Matthew had ran into his new omega 'friend', quite a few times and managed to get flustered as well by him. Sighing some, Mattie went over to sit beside his brother, curling beside him when he offered him a hug.

Sniffing his brother a bit, Alfred furrowed his brows and said, "Ya have a new friend, Mattie?"

Matthew blinked at his brother before blushing some and nodding. "Oui."

He leaned in a bit closer before smiling a bit and grinning some. "Well, whoever they are, they're making you smell like an omega that's just about to go into heat."

The strawberry blond looked at his brother, opening his mouth to say something for a moment before closing it again and blushing some. "H-He's like the opposite of me." He whispered to his brother before looking down at his lap again. "And he thinks I'm cute.."

Alfred raised his eyebrows before saying, quietly though still loud in tone, "The male omega likes  _you_ , bro? Damn, that's awesome Mattie!"

Blushing, the more submissive of the twins looked at his brother a bit before nodding some and saying, "I-I don't know why but, I kind of feel like I like him too... I mean, you know how long it takes for me to normally trust somebody, and I literally just met him..."

The wheat blond smirked before patting his twin's back and said, "Maybe he's like your uh... soulmate or something! Because I read these books and junk that I got from my buddy Kiku, you know, that Japanese beta that I'm friends with? Well, anyways, they said that there are certain cases where an alpha will actually have a soul mate from birth that's an omega! It also said something about the soulmates being the same gender frequently. Isn't that like, so awesome? You might of found your soulmate!"

Matthew went wide-eyed, coughing a bit having just taken a bite of his food before saying, "Are you serious, Alfie?"

Nodding, Alfred said excitedly, "Mhm. You should be happy, Mattie~"

The strawberry blond blushed a bit before scenting somebody near him and his brother, a bit shocked when he looked up and saw Matt standing behind him and his brother. Shaking off the initial shock, he smiled a bit and patted the seat beside him, pulling away from his brother's side.

Taking the seat, Matt nodded a bit before looking at Alfred and looking down a bit, his brow furrowed. "...this might be weird but... your brother looks like my idiot of an asshole brother. Only... different skin color, hair color, and eye color."

The alphas blinked a bit before Al stuck out his hand and said, "Hey! I'm Alfred F. Bonnefoy-Kirkland. Mattie's brother. We're twins, I might add."

Matt's eye twitched a bit before he just tried to pull Matthew a bit closer to him, mumbling something about not liking Alfred.

Getting overwhelming amounts of the omega's scent filling his nostrils, Matthew swallowed a bit before shifting awkwardly and forcing himself to relax the best he could. He whispered out, trying to keep his instincts under control, "Matt... Your scent is s-starting to overwhelm me..."

Blinking for a moment before blushing a faint amount, Matt pulled away awkwardly before closing his jacket in a slight attempt to keep some of the scent inside and coughing a bit. "S-Sorry." How had he not even noticed that he was cozying up to the other... Shaking his head a bit, Matt fidgeted with the zipper on the jacket, noticing that his brother had broken it.

Matthew was still shifting a bit awkwardly, trying to get his instincts under control, before blinking some, feeling a hand on his shoulder. Glancing over at his brother, who was smiling a bit, he furrowed his brows some, seeing the wheat blond mouth out, 'I'll leave you two alone, see ya later, Mattie~ Get some!'

While the other alpha trotted off, Matt slowly moved closer to Matthew, his own omega instincts making him feel a bit cautious about his surroundings. He grumbled a bit and looked around, spotting his own brother harassing some omega a few table away. Shaking his head, Matt looked back at Matthew and said, "My brother actually has the same first name as yours.."

Matthew raised an eyebrow before sheepishly moving to look directly at the other, causing himself to take in more of the preheat scent. Moving away a bit, he said quickly, "Interesting.." He shifted a bit awkwardly before quickly moving in and kissing the other on the lips, closing his eyes and relaxing.

Initially shocked by the kiss, Matt begun to pull away from the kiss, but then slowly started to melt into it, his brain starting to just let instincts take over.

Snapping out of it after a few moments, Matthew blushed severely and said, stuttering, "S-Sorry about that! It's just... you smelled really good and my instincts are acting up around you and-"

"Mattie. It's fine. I'm fine with you having done that. You were able to control your instinct enough so that you didn't just fuck me or some shit after all."

Matthew blushed a bit before mumbling out, "Er... thanks... I guess?" He shifted a bit awkwardly before standing up a bit and blinking, looking up when he heard a yelp of pain a few tables away, hearing Matt growl beside him, glaring in the same direction as the yelp.

His eyes narrowed and locked on his twin, Matt huffed before he got up and stomped over to his twin, growling out under his breath, "Alfred. _ **Fucking.**_ Jones. What the _ **fuck**_  do you think that you are doing, you _ **fucking**_  idiot."

Matthew followed after Matt worriedly, frowning slightly, locked in on his scent. He furrowed his brow a bit when he saw who Matt was yelling at before remembering what the other had said that his brother looked like his brother.

Alf looked up from the omega that he was pinning roughly upon hearing his _beloved_  brother's voice yelling at him. Wonderful. Just _fucking_  wonderful. He grumbled as he let the other go and stalked toward his brother, growling faintly back. "Matt, you know you can't beat me right?"

"Oh yeah? Did your tiny little brain already forget who won our last fight?" Matt smirked and looked at his twin smugly.

Matthew frowned as he watched the two a bit warily, the main violence that he enjoyed being hockey related. Just as Matt's brother threw a punch, Matthew shot forward from the sidelines where he was watching and blocked it to the best of his ability, getting in between the two with a growl. He glared a tiny bit before softening his gaze and saying, "I don't like violence."

Alf smirked a bit before saying, "Oh, so my little brother found a little look alike?" He chuckled a bit to himself, a grin on his face.

Matt glared at his twin before carefully moving Mattie to the side a bit and throwing a single punch at his brother. He then carefully turned away, muttering to himself and returning to stand beside Matthew.

Alf narrowed his eyes before huffing a tad and turning away, deciding to leave. He was an alpha after all, he didn't have to fight his omega brother.

Mattie frowned a bit at Matt before saying, "You didn't have to punch him." He then moved a bit closer and kissed the other's nose with a blush before turning to head towards his next class.

Matt's slight smirk at his brother walking away faded as Mattie walked away and he then proceeded to hurriedly move after Matthew, grabbing him by the shoulder a bit down the hall.

Matthew blinked as he was turned around and pulled into a deep and passionate kiss, and slowly he wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling him a bit closer and deepening the kiss even further, not caring as much about being seen now that they were in the hall. Slowly pulling away, a small smirk played onto his lips before he said, "You know, you're cute too, Matt."

The duo chuckled a bit before sharing a nuzzle and smiling some. Exchanging another kiss, they jumped a bit, snapping out of their own little world at the sound of the bell to head to their next class rung and other students started to spill out into the hallway.

Sighing, Matthew frowned slightly at the other and said, "I guess I'll see you later, Matt."

Nodding, Matt sighed some and headed off to his next class, his mind full of questions and few answers. Shaking his head, he just continued to his class.

* * *

Matthew bit his lip as the end of the day hit. He hadn't exactly made any plans to meet the other after school or anything. What if he didn't want to meet him after school? What if he like rode the bus or something and had to go home right away after school? Frowning, the strawberry blond alpha mulled over the questions in his head before sighing and shaking it a bit.

Starting to head off campus, his brother, being the sporty guy he was, at practice, Matthew let out a squeal as he was picked up and lifted off the ground by arms wrapping around him from behind. Getting tossed over the guy's shoulder, he let out a warning growl, slamming his fists against the other's back, only earning a chuckle and a grunt.

Hitting his captor in the right spot in his spine, he gruffed as he was dropped and glared some, his eyes narrowing greatly when he spotted exactly who it was that had just more or less tried to kidnap him. It was Matt's brother.

Smirking at his captive, Alf chuckled before saying, "You know, I'm not exactly the best guy to go pissing off. I'm not an easy-going person like you, Matthew." The tan-skinned boy's almost blood red eyes gleamed a bit mischievously before he added, "And I don't like people getting in between my.. play time with my brother."

Matthew bit his lip a bit, continuing to growl and glare, he couldn't help but yelp and raise his arms to block when the other swung something towards his face. He gritted his teeth as the object impacted on his arm and kept himself from making a sound, fighting against his instincts to outright attack the other.

Snickering more, the dark-skinned male stopped swinging the object at the other alpha and smirked saying, "I hope you know better than to get in between me and my brother now."

Swallowing hard, Matthew nodded a bit, gritting his teeth still, glad that he had his sweatshirt on, or else his arms probably would've been torn up.

Lumping against a nearby tree, Matthew scowled a bit before waiting for the other to start walking away and then sighing softly, hitting his head on the tree. "F-Fuck..." Grumbling some to himself, he glanced down at the sleeves of his sweatshirt. "Well... I need a new sweatshirt."

Beginning to head back in the direction that he knew school was, the alpha growled lightly, his arms slowly starting to throb as pain begun to fill them.

Back on school grounds, Matt furrowed his brow as he looked at the maple leaf print backpack on the ground before picking it up and taking in it's scent before his brain kicked in on who it belonged to. His eye twitched a bit as he figured out what happened in his mind and growled some. His brother was deadmeat.

Following the fading scent trail, he was relieved when he spotted Matthew, hurrying over to him and looking over his arms. "Are you okay, Matthew? My brother is dead when I find him..."

The alpha nodded and leaned forward to rest against the other, closing his eyes while trying to get the pain in his arms to dull. "My arms just burn is all.." He then frowned some and pulled away offering the other a nuzzle to his cheek, able to tell that he was tense and pissed off. Spotting his backpack, he smiled faintly at Matt and said, "Thanks for finding my backpack..."

Frowning slightly, Matt looked at the other's sleeves, slowly pulling them up to sigh some at red welts that had rose up on Matthew's arms. "No problem.. but, really... my brother is so dead when I find him.."

Nodding some in understanding, Matthew sighed a bit and kissed the other's cheek saying, "I'll be fine." He then heaved his backpack over his shoulder and said, "Your brother was just pissed because I had gotten in between his fight with you earlier."

Talking a bit more, they decided to walk home together, getting to know each other better and making plans for a date.

Later that week, following their first date, the two Canadians were curled up next to each other on a couch, watching a movie. Mattie looked back at his omega and chuckled lightly before kissing him on the cheek, smiling when the other flushed over a bit.

"I'm glad your heat is over with, Matt." Mattie smiled softly as he spoke, nuzzling the other's cheek.

"Y-Yeah..." The flustered omega replied, moving his arms to wrap around the other's waist. "Now I can stop hiding so much at school. Stupid idiots will stop harassing me now."

Matthew smiled a bit and nuzzled Matt gently before saying, "If they ever try to again, just tell me, Matt. I'm actually able to scare people away pretty well. All you have to do is talk about hockey around me and people will go running." The alpha smiled and kissed the other's cheek humming lightly.

Matt blushed lightly when the other kissed his cheek and smirked some as he said, "So you're a hockey fan, Mattie?"

Nodding, Matthew closed his eyes and yawned some, "A big one. Captain of the hockey team." He smiled softly and chuckled some, saying, "The members of the hockey team know more than well enough not to mess with me."

Chuckling softly, the duo cuddled each other until they both fell asleep, still curled up on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over two years ago now, but, I'm wanting to get back into writing, and I think I might continue this. I originally wrote it for my girlfriend, so, I think it might be fun to continue.


End file.
